sawlegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Tests
In order of appearance The Point of this Page: To provide the names of people in the "traps" along with the messages/tapes left for them. Each trap has their own individual page, which will provide more information. Reverse Bear Trap & RBT 2.0 will share one page. Saw (2003) Short 'The Reverse Bear Trap' 'Players' - David & Unknown Subject Tape: Hello David. You don't know me. But I know you. I want to play a game. I'll give you a demonstration of what happens if you lose. The device you are wearing is hooked into your upper and lower jaws. When the time at the back goes off, your mouth will be ripped permanently open. Think of it as a reverse bear trap. I'll show you... There is only one key to open the device, it is in the stomach of your dead cellmate. Look around David, know that I am not lying. Live or Die. Make...Your...Choice. Link to Original Short: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VN3eMkp57BY Saw 'The Bathroom Trap' 'Players' - Lawrence Gordon & Adam Stanheight Adam's Tape: Rise and shine, Adam. You're probably wonderng where you are. I'll tell you where you might be. You might be in the room that you die in. Up until now you've simply sat in the shadows, watching others live out their lives. What do voyeurs see when they look into the mirror? Now I see you as a strange mix...of someone angry and yet apathetic. But mostly just pathetic. So are you going to watch yourself die today, Adam? Or do something about it? Lawrence's Tape: Dr. Gordon, this is your wake-up call. Every day of yoru working life, you have given people the news...that they are going to die soon...now you will be the cause of death. Your aim in this game is to kill Adam. You have until 6:00 on the clock to do it. There's a man in the room with you. When there is that much poison in your blood, the only thing left to do...is shoot yourself. There are ways to win this...hidden all around you. Just remember: "X" marks the spot for the treasure. If you do not kill Adam by 6:00...then Allison and Diana will die, Dr. Gordon. And I'll leave you in this room to rot. Let the game begin...Follow your heart... 'The Razor Wire Maze' 'Player' - Paul Leahy Tape: Hello, Paul. You're a perfectly, sane, middle-class male. Yet, last month, you ran a straight razor across your wrists. Did you cut yourself because you truly wanted to die...or did you just want so me attention? Tonight, you'll show me. The irony is that if you want to die, you just have to stay where you are. But if you want to live, you'll have to cut yourself again. Find the path through the razor wire to the door. But hurry. At 3:00 that door will lock...and then this room becomes your tomb. How much blood will you shed to stay alive, Paul? 'The Flammable Jelly Room ' 'Player' - Mark Wilson Tape: Hello, Mark. If you're so sick, then why do I have so many photos of you up and about? Let's put your so-called illness to the test. Right now, there is a slow-acting poison in your veins. The antidote is inside the safe. The combination to the safe...is written on the walls. Hurry up and program it in. But watch your step. By the way, that's a flammable substance smeared on your body. So I would be careful with that candle, if I were you...or all the people you've burned with your act...just might have their revenge. 'The Reverse Bear Trap ' 'Players' - Amanda Young & Donnie Greco 'The Drill Chair ' 'Player' - Jeff Ridenhour 'The Quadruple Shotgun (Security) Trap' 'Victim' - Stephen Sing No Tape 'Zep's Test' 'Player' - Zep Hindle Saw II 'The Death Mask' aka 'Venus Fly Trap' 'Player' - Micheal Marks 'The Electrified Stairway' 'Victims' - Three SWAT Officers 'The Nerve Gas House' 'Players' - Jonas Singer, Xavier Chavez, Laura Hunter, Gus Colyard, Addison Corday, Daniel Matthews, Obi Tate, & Amanda Young 'The Magnum Eyehole' 'Victim' - Gus Colyard 'The Furnace' 'Player' - Obi Tate 'The Needle Pit' 'Player' - Amanda Young (Meant for Xavier Chavez) 'The Razor Hand Box' 'Player' - Addison Corday (Meant for Gus Colyard) 'Eric's Test' 'Player' - Eric Matthews Saw III 'The Classroom Trap' 'Player' - Troy 'The Angel Trap' aka 'The Ribcage Harness' 'Player' - Allison Kerry 'The Shotgun Collar' 'Player' - Lynn Denlon 'Jeff's Tests' 'Player' - Jeff Reinhart (or Jeff Denlon) 'The Freezer Room - "Face Your Fears"' 'Players' - Jeff & Danica Scott 'The Pig Vat - "Time To Let Go"' 'Players' - Jeff & Judge Halden 'The Rack - "Here's Your Chance"' 'Players' - Jeff & Timothy Young 'The Finale' 'Players' - Jeff Reinhart & John Kramer 'Amanda's Test' 'Player' - Amanda Young Saw IV 'Masoleum Traps' 'Players' - Art Blank & Trevor 'Rigg's Tests' 'Player' - Daniel Rigg 'The Hair Trap - "See What I See"' 'Players' - Daniel & Brenda 'The Bedroom Trap - "Feel What I Feel"' 'Players' - Daniel & Ivan Landness 'The Classroom Test - "Save As I Save"' 'Players' - Daniel, Morgan & Rex. 'The Ice Block & Electric Chair - "Judge As I Judge"' 'Players' - Daniel, Mark Hoffman, Eric Matthews & Art Blank 'The Knife Trap' 'Player' - Cecil Fletcher Perez' Test 'Player' - Linsay Perez 'Hoffman's Warning' After John's death, a tape is found in his stomach during the autopsy, one meant for Mark Hoffman. Warning him he is not alone. That he will be tested. That "the games have just begun" Tape: Are you there detective? If so, you're probably the last man standing. Now perhaps you will succeed where the others have failed. You think you will walk away, untested? I promise you that my work will continue. You think it's over just because I am dead? It's not over. The games have just begun. Category:The Traps